The Ship of Dreams
The Ship of Dreams is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the ninety-third case of the game and the thirty-seventh case of Pacific Bay. It takes place in Ivywood Hills, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot Frank Knight recalled a luxury liner called Gigantic that sunk in a tragic accident in the early 20th century, and said that Gigantic, a big-budget film based on the tragedy, was currently in production. Excited, Frank suggested he and the player take a tour of the movie set. There, they found the dead body of an artist named Fabrizio Gallardo floating on the water. The body went straight to Roxie Sparks for autopsy in order to start the murder investigation. A flare gun was also left in the scene, which was registered as the murder weapon. Roxie confirmed that Fabrizio died after a flare was shoved in his right eye socket. The flare melted his eyeball, and heated his brain. Frank and the player investigated a poor suburb of Ivywood and Fabrizio's art studio. Frank was surprised when Lizzie Dion was incriminated to be the killer because he thought that she was a sweet person. After denying involvement, Lizzie then admitted to the murder. Lizzie confessed to having an affair with Fabrizio that led to her getting pregnant. Wanting to preserve her career and her engagement to her fiancé Tyler Snakes, Lizzie lured Fabrizio to the movie set, and shot him to death with a flare gun. Judge Dante sentenced her to 20 years in jail. In the hours following Lizzie's indictment, Chief Marquez attempted to have the upcoming Ivywood Film Awards canceled to prevent the Utopians from brainwashing millions of viewers watching the ceremony. Russell Crane opted to interrogate his father, zealous Utopian Jupiter Crane, about the identity of the cult's leader. Jupiter claimed to not know the leader, so he was put in temporary custody. Frank decided to check up on the set of Gigantic for any clues leading to the same direction. Soon after, Maggie O'Mally, a survivor of the Gigantic incident, was found brainwashed. Later, Frank, Russell, and the player assembled in the station only to discover Chief Marquez brainwashed as well. Frank immediately suggested the player partner up with Russell to find the one liable for the brainwashing of Maggie, the Chief, and at least four other people, along with planning an attack during the Ivywood awards. Frank volunteered to guard the Chief at the meantime. Soon, the player found a picture of the Chief with the leader's handwriting. With Russell's analysis, the leader of the cult was revealed to be none other than Holly Hopper, a familiar Utopian and gossip columnist. The duo did not hesitate to arrest the Utopian leader, and Holly quickly admitted her brainwashing fiasco. She also claimed that she had succeeded to her predecessor as the Utopian leader seven years ago. However, she would not let the police take the cult down without a fight. She then shot herself in order to resist arrest and to protect her cult, taking her brainwashing secrets to the grave. Moments after the disastrous event, Russell insisted that the player keep an eye on the imminent Ivywood Awards ceremony just in case the Utopians still had something in mind, though he would have to find a cure to heal Chief Marquez from the brainwashing effects. Summary Victim *'Fabrizio Gallardo' (found dead, a flare thrust in his eye socket) Murder Weapon *'Flare Gun' Killer *'Lizzie Dion' Suspects C93HHopper.png|Holly Hopper C93MOMally.png|Maggie O'Mally C93LDion.png|Lizzie Dion C93TSnakes.png|Tyler Snakes C93JCrane.png|Jupiter Crane Killer's Profile *The killer has a cold. *The killer knows Morse code. *The killer eats caviar. *The killer is a woman. *The killer wears a Gigantic badge. Crime Scenes C93MovieSetA.png|Movie Set C93MovieSetB.png|Set Basin C93FlatA.png|Victim's Studio C93FlatB.png|Artist's Desk C93SlumsA.png|Poor Suburbs C93SlumsB.png|Junkyard Garden Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Movie Set. (Clues: Victim's Body, Flare Gun, Badge; Murder Weapon registered: Flare Gun) *Examine Flare Gun. (Result: Black Grains) *Analyze Black Grains. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats caviar) *Examine Badge. (Victim identified: Fabrizio Gallardo; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Studio) *Investigate Victim's Studio. (Prerequisite: Fabrizio's Badge unraveled; Clues: Painting Items, Gigantic Flyer, Gigantic Painting) *Examine Painting Items. (Result: Torn Magazine) *Examine Torn Magazine. (Result: Article; New Suspect: Holly Hopper) *Ask Holly Hopper about her story on the Gigantic Movie. (Prerequisite: Article restored) *Examine Gigantic Flyer. (Result: Conference Flyer; New Suspect: Maggie O'Mally) *Talk to Maggie O'Mally about the Gigantic. (Prerequisite: Conference Flyer unraveled) *Examine Gigantic Painting. (New Suspect: Lizzie Dion) *Ask Lizzie Dion about the painting the victim made of her. (Prerequisite: Lizzie identified on Gigantic Painting; New Suspect: Tyler Snakes) *Ask Tyler Snakes about the murder that happened on his set. (Prerequisite: Lizzie interrogated) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a cold) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Jupiter Crane about his relationship with the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Investigate Poor Suburbs. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Sandwich Board, Torn Photo) *Examine Sandwich Board. (Result: Anti-Utopian Sign) *Analyze Anti-Utopian Sign. (12:00:00; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Artist's Desk) *Investigate Artist's Desk. (Prerequisite: Anti-Utopian Sign analyzed; Clues: Victim's Safe, Faded Note) *Examine Victim's Safe. (Result: Opened Safe) *Examine Opened Safe. (Result: Plane Tickets) *Analyze Plane Tickets. (12:00:00) *Confront Lizzie Dion about her secret affair with the victim. (Prerequisite: Plane Tickets analyzed; Profile updated: Lizzie has a cold and eats caviar) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Crypted Message) *Analyze Crypted Message. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Morse code) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Restored Photo) *Talk to Maggie O'Mally about her attack on the victim. (Prerequisite: Photo restored; Profile updated: Maggie eats caviar) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Holly Hopper about her Utopian propaganda. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Holly has a cold and eats caviar) *Investigate Junkyard Garden. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Victim's Suitcase, Planks) *Examine Victim's Suitcase. (Result: Sketch) *Go grill Tyler Snakes about Lizzie's infidelity. (Prerequisite: Sketch retrieved; Profile updated: Tyler has a cold and eats caviar) *Examine Planks. (Result: Life Buoy) *Examine Life Buoy. (Result: Buoy Message) *Analyze Buoy Message. (09:00:00) *Question Jupiter Crane about his threat against the victim. (Prerequisite: Buoy Message analyzed; Profile updated: Jupiter has a cold) *Profiles updated: Jupiter knows Morse code, Lizzie knows Morse code, Tyler knows Morse code, Holly knows Morse code (All tasks before must be completed) *Investigate Set Basin. (Clues: Flare Box, Gigantic Props) *Examine Flare Box. (Result: Liquid Sample) *Analyze Liquid Sample. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a woman) *Examine Gigantic Props. (Result: Gigantic Card) *Analyze Gigantic Card. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a Gigantic badge) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Ivywood Confidential 7. (No stars) Ivywood Confidential 7 *Interrogate Jupiter Crane about the Utopian Leader. (Available after unlocking Ivywood Confidential) *Investigate Victim's Studio. (Prerequisite: Jupiter interrogated; Clue: Portfolio Bag) *Examine Portfolio Bag. (Result: Sketch) *Examine Sketch. (Result: Victim's Writing) *Question Jupiter Crane's involvement in the Utopian cult. (Prerequisite: Victim's Writing unraveled; Reward: MALE 1910s suit, FEMALE 1910s Evening Dress) *Investigate Movie Set. (Available after unlocking Ivywood Confidential; Clue: Broken Model) *Examine Broken Model. (Result: Gigantic Model) *Analyze Gigantic Model. (06:00:00) *Question Maggie O'Mally about her ties to the Utopians. (Prerequisite: Gigantic Model analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Set Basin. (All tasks before must be completed; Clue: Andrea's Picture) *Examine Andrea's Picture. (Result: Threatening Message) *Analyze Threatening Message. (06:00:00) *Arrest Holly Hopper, leader of the Utopians. (Prerequisite: Threatening Message analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The Gigantic liner featured in this case is a parody of the [[Wikipedia:Titanic|RMS Titanic]]. **This explains why the name of the case is based on the description given to the Titanic: the "ship of dreams". *The motion picture relating the sinking of Gigantic—also named Gigantic—is a reference to the [[Wikipedia:Titanic (1997 film)|1997 blockbuster film based on the sinking of Titanic]]. **It appears as though certain characters featured in this case were also inspired by the aforementioned film. *Suspects suffering from a cold will occasionally animate to sneeze during this case's cutscenes. *This is one of the cases of Pacific Bay in which more than one suspect gets arrested. *In the "Artist's Desk" crime scene, the bladed glove lying on the floor strongly resembles the one which Freddy Krueger wears in the American horror franchise A Nightmare on Elm Street. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Ivywood Hills